Alternate Ending
by fuckyeslouistomlinson
Summary: One Direction Fan Fiction. Zayn Malik X OC. When Caitlin's car break's down on a deserted road, will a chance meeting with a stranger turn out to be more than she expected?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Yay!**

**I've edited it quite a bit from when I posted it on tumblr,**

**So enjoy! And please review!**

…

Part 1

Beep, beep, beep.

Shit.

No signal.

How the hell am I going to get myself out of this mess?

Well done Caitlin. You've done it again.

"Urgh!" I groaned, standing up. I walked back over to my car and shoved my head back under the bonnet. Now, I was sure this goes here. And that goes… "OUCH! FUCK! OH MY JESUS CHRIST! PAIN, pain, pain!" I quickly put my finger inside my mouth. No way was I ever messing with wires again. I looked up, it had gone dark and the stars were shining like little tiny torches in the sky. The moon was full and usually this would have scared me. But I was determined to get home before my parents realised I hadn't gone to Jades. I looked back over at my car. Smoke was started to pour out of the engine. That's not good. I sighed; no way was I getting home tonight.

I pulled open the door with such force that it flung back and hit me in the leg. That's going to bruise. I swore again before climbing into the back seat. I had no blanket so I pulled my legs up round my chin and held onto my lucky necklace before trying to get some sleep.

The sound of a car engine woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the window to see it slowing down next to mine. What? No one ever comes down this road. I kissed my necklace and jumped out the car. Someone started to approach me, I couldn't see if they were male or female, young or old because it was still too dark. "Hey?" the voice said. "Um…hello?" I replied, still waking up. "Are you alright. Your car seems to be smoking quite a lot. And the bonnet is up, I thought you might have broken down." I rolled my eyes, what else would have happened? "Yeah I have." I sighed, "I tried to get it to work, but I electrocuted myself on some wires, so I gave up in the end." "do you want me to have a look? My brothers training to be a mechanic." the stranger asked. "umm…sure, go ahead." I replied; looking in the direction of the piece of junk I called my car. So far I had figured out that the stranger was male, his voice sounded as if he could be about 16- 20. I still wasn't sure.

"Right, it should be good to go now." He said, slamming the bonnet shut. "Thank you so much!" I gasped. "No problem. Um…here's my number, call me so I know you got home safe, yeah?" He said, passing me a small piece of card. "Uh, yeah okay." I responded, still quite shocked that this complete stranger had given me his number. "So, what's your name? I didn't quite catch it." He asked. "Oh, sorry. I'm Caitlin and you are?" "Zayn" He mumbled. "I've never met anyone called Zayn before." I blurted out for no adequate reason. "I mean…the only person I've ever heard of with that name is Zayn from One Dire-" "yeah. I know. Believe me." he said sharply, cutting me off mid-sentence. "So…how old are you?" I asked nervously, trying to break the awkward silence that have formed. "17, and you?" He replied. "Same. I've only just got my licence and this happens!" I moaned. Zayn only laughed. "Yeah well, I've got to go, text me." "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"MUM! I'm home!" I screamed as I closed the front door behind me. "Oh. Caitlin, you went out?" She asked from the lounge. "Yes. I told you I was going to jades." I shouted back, pushing the lock closed. "Oh yes, lovely hunny." She said, dismissing me, as usual. Throwing my coat on the rack, I kicked off my ugg's and ran upstairs. I closed my bedroom door and signed into twitter.

**7 new tweets.** I clicked to show them and it looked like a conversation between Zayn Malik and Harry styles from one direction.

_Zayn Malik_ Dude where were you today?  
><em>Harry styles<em> sorry mate, I helped out this girl who's car had broken down  
><em>Zayn Malik<em> Oh alright. Wait… since when did you become Mr nice guy?_  
>Harry styles<em> Well she just seemed really nice, so I had to help her  
><em>Zayn Malik<em> oh, I get it ;}  
><em>Harry styles<em> Harry, will you stop tweeting about it and just text me  
><em>Zayn Malik<em> ok

I closed the laptop lid shaking. No, I can't be. Could it? No, no. It's just a coincidence. But…I should just make sure.

I picked up my phone and sent a text to the number Zayn had given me.  
><strong>Hey, just thought I would let you know I got home safely, what you doing? X<strong>  
>I immediately got one back.<br>**Good, nothing much, just chilling with my band mates xx**  
>Oh my god.<br>**You're in a band, really? What's it called? X**

My phone bleeped again.  
><strong>I don't know if I should really tell you xx<strong>  
>Everything was adding up. But it couldn't be. Things like this don't happen to me!<br>**Why, what harm could it do? X**

I text back my fingers shaking.  
><strong>fine. Don't scream, one direction xx<strong>  
>Oh my god! I can't breathe…<br>**Wow.**  
>Was all I sent back.<br>**So now you know my full name, what's yours? Xx  
>Caitlin Moore x<strong>

My laptop bleeped. One new follower. Zayn Malik. Oh my god.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"LOVE ME, LOVE ME, SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!" I screamed, dancing around my room. This song might be classed as 'old' now, but I still loved it. My phone started to ring. Uhh, where did I put it? I rummaged around in my bed before I found my phone lying under a pile of clothes.

"heeelloooo?" I asked, feeling really hyper all of a sudden. It was jade. "OH MY GOD! ZAYN IS FOLLOWING YOU ON TWITTER! HNNGGHH! I CAN EVEN!" there was a lot of screaming so I pulled my phone away from my ear for a few seconds before shouting. "I KNOW!" back at her. "No need to shout. You hurt my ear." Jade joked. I loved jade, she was my best friend but I practically lived at her house because no one here seemed to take much notice of me. Basically, my dad died when I was 7 and two years ago my mum met her boyfriend, but he is A LOT younger than her. Anyway, mum's boyfriend, James, takes her clubbing all the time. And if they are not clubbing, they are out eating at some fancy restaurant somewhere. It's because dad worked hard to earn that money, and when he died, mum got it. So yeah, I guess we are kind of rich. And it will stay like that, well, unless that idiot wastes all of it.

"Hello, anyone there?" jade asked. I stopped daydreaming and turned my attention back to her. "Yeah, I'm here. Can I come round?" I asked. "I was expecting you anyway." She laughed.

10 minutes later and I arrived at Jades house. Her mum Karen opened the door. "Hello darling, Jades upstairs." She smiled. "Thanks Karen!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs. I flung open Jades bedroom door and launched myself onto her bed. "Yes, nice to see you too." She laughed. "So, I'm just gonna skip right to the big question. HOW did you get the utter gorgeousness of Zayn Malik to follow you!" She gasped. "I have my ways…" I smirked, tapping my nose. "awww, come on, tell me." She moaned, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Well you know we went to that party? Well on the way back I broke down and Zayn happened to drive past, he helped fix my car and then he gave me his number so I could tell him if I got home safely." By this time jade started to hyperventilate. "But! It was dark so I didn't know it was him, until I text him when I got home." Jade pretended to faint.

"SET ME UP WITH LOUIS! Please babe, I'll love you forever!" I laughed, they would make a great couple, and they are so similar. I shook my head "I don't even know them, Zayn has probably forgotten about me by now anyway." My phone vibrated in my pocket. 1 new message from Zayn Malik. Maybe I was wrong…


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Want to meet up? Xx**

I read the message several times over before I took in what it said. Zayn Malik wants to meet up… with me? I stared blankly at my screen not knowing what to write. Jade nudged me. "what's up?" She asked, I passed her my phone. Without a second glance at me, she furiously started tapping away. "Jade! Stop it! Give it back!" I demanded, tackling her to the floor. "oops." she said. "Too late, it's sent." I grabbed it off her and looked at what she had text Zayn.

**Sure babe, where? When? X**

Thank god she hadn't sent anything embarrassing, but still, babe? "Why scare me like that?" I asked, pushing her back off the bed and onto the floor. That's when it dawned on me. I had just agreed to meet up with ZAYN MALIK. Oh my god.

"NOTHING LOOKS GOOD!" I shouted, throwing a pile of clothes across the room. They scattered everywhere. I sighed and stood up. What am I going to wear? Something caught my eye hanging on the back of my door, my new cardigan. I rummaged through my draws until I found my leggings. Hmm… I searched the floor for my white top, and then I grabbed my bear hat off my dressing table. Shoes? I pulled on my high tops, picked up my bag and walked out the door with ke$ha blasting on my iPod.

I walked to the cafe where I had arranged to meet Zayn. I couldn't believe this was happening. Every step I took, my stomach twisted it's self into an even bigger knot. I finally arrived outside the cafe. It was really modern and had those self-service machines that I love!

I stepped inside, scanning the room around me. Was he here yet? My heart stopped as I recognised a pair of battered purple high tops. They were Harry's… Which meant Zayn could have borrowed them. I looked up, and there he was, stood right in front of me.

I coughed. "Zayn? Hi, I'm Caitlin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"Caitlin..? So we finally meet at last." he said, winking at me. I smiled. "What do you want to drink?" I stayed still, staring into his beautiful eyes. "Oh!" I said snapping back to reality. "Um… just a coffee will be great please." He walked over to a self-service machine while I took a seat on one of the chairs. Wow, was this really happening. 2 days ago I was just a normal girl going to a normal school, living my incredibly normal life. Now I was sat in a café while Zayn Malik was buying me a drink. I looked over in his direction to see him walking back over to our table. "So, broken any more cars recently?" he joked, passing me my cup. Our hands touched and he stayed there for slightly too long until there was a flash through the window. "Shit. Paparazzi. They must have followed me here, I didn't realise. Come on." He grabbed my hand and we ran to the back of the café. "Quick, through here." Zayn dragged me through some doors which lead round to the back. A black car was waiting for us.

"Get in!" He shouted. "What? Where are we going?" I asked. "We just need to get away from the paparazzi!" I reluctantly climbed into the back of the car, if it was anyone else I would have said no. But it was Zayn. I had only been with him 5 minutes, but I already trusted him.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours, before Zayn turned to face me. "Sorry about that…" he said looking me in the eyes. I felt like I was going to melt. "No, it's fine. Really." I smiled at him. "I was just wondering; do you want to come back to our house? I mean, we were supposed to get drinks, but that kind of failed." Wait. Our house, that meant, one directions house! What did he mean, did I want to! OF COURSE I BLOODY WANT TO. I controlled what was going on in my head, "sure." I replied, attempting to smile nicely. "Great!" He turned back to face the front and I slipped my compact mirror out my bag.

Oh good god.

Please don't say I have looked like that the whole time?

I smoothed down my fringe and wiped away the mascara smudges before slipping my compact back in my bag and turning back to face Zayn again. He was watching me. "You really don't need to sort yourself out. You look amazing just the way you are." I felt my face go bright red. Zayn realised what he had said, so he started singing to fill the awkward silence that had filled the car. "cus' girl your amazing, just the way you are." I laughed. I loved how at ease I could be around Zayn.

The car started to slow down and I turned to look out the window. Standing in front of me was the biggest house I have ever seen. And I'm going to be quite honest, I have very high standards. I was still gawping at the house as Zayn opened my door. "For you, me lady." I laughed, "Why, thank you." I said curtseying. Zayn closed the door behind me and we walked up to the door. "So Mr Malik, big house, huh?" I giggled. "Yeah, a little gift from uncle Simon." We were interrupted by a sudden cry, "NO! JIMMY PROTESTED! Haaaarry…give then back!" Harry burst through the huge front doors, carrots in hand. Louis soon followed; he launched himself off the top step and dive rolled onto the gravel. "Harry! Give me back my carrots!" they both stopped. Harry spoke first "well who is this then?" he asked, tipping his head to one side. Louis crept up behind him and grabbed the carrots out his hand. Zayn coughed and they both turned back to face him. "Guys…this is Caitlin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

I just stood there. Amazed by these 5 boys sat in front of me, asking questions. I swayed slightly and Zayn grabbed my arm. "You okay?" He asked. I turned my attention back to him and the boys. "uh hu." I said, nodding. Harry butted in. "so what is your DREEAMM!" he said, over exaggerating the word. "Um...I want to be an actress, and a singer, oh yeah and a dancer." They all laughed at me, why? What I said wasn't that funny. "What?" I asked. Liam joined in the conversation, "that's a lot of things; you might want to start with one…" I sighed, why did people keep saying that? I could be whatever I wanted! Christ! The only person that ever believed in my dream was…him.

I grabbed my bag and quickly snatched up my jacket from the chair it was lying on. "I…I have to go." I mumbled, stumbling through the open doorway into the hall. I fumbled with the locks on the door but they wouldn't open. "Shit." I cursed under my breath. "Here.. Let me help you with that." A voice said; it was Zayn. He stood behind me and put his arms round my neck to open the lock in front of us. All I wanted to do was to turn around and look into his beautiful eyes. But I resisted, and instead I walked down the steps, not even looking where I was going because of the tears. Why was this affecting me? It happened two years ago!

"Call me?" Zayn shouted from the door. I carried on walking; I didn't know if I would. I didn't know if I could. Not after what happened with…him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"What's your name?" I froze. What was my name? "uhh…" I mumbled, completely forgetting. God, what was my name? "Take your time!" the woman snapped sarcastically. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, "C…caitlin." I stuttered; surprised at how hoarse I sounded. "Caitlin what?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Caitlin Moore!" I replied. I obviously sounded put out, as the woman turned the corners of her mouth up into a smile. "I'll be right back…" she trailed off as she swept out the room.

I sat down on one of the clear plastic chairs. The office around me was clear glass, with all the furniture either cream leather or glass. I stood up and walked over to the window. The office was on the 23rd floor and the ground below me looked so tiny. I heard a cough so I turned around to face whoever it was. "Caitlin, Caitlin Moore?" "y..yes, that's me." "Well, we have looked through your portfolio and we would like to put you through to meet the lady herself." "you mean…?" "yes, yes I do." I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. I, Caitlin Moore, was on my way to getting a modelling contract!

You may wonder how this has happened. To be honest, I have no idea myself! After running out of one direction's house I found myself in the middle of London. I walked into a café to get myself a coffee and got stopped by a woman saying she worked for Eliza York. Yes THE Eliza York from the modelling agency, Madame Eliza's models. I was quite shocked to be quite honest, but no way was I turning the offer down! Being a model was the big break I needed to get into showbiz! And now, 2 weeks later, I was sat waiting to speak to her myself.

"Everything okay?" the woman asked, so far I had guessed that she was Eliza's secretary and the woman who spoke to me before worked on reception. "Yes." I answered, grinning at her. She looked slightly scared at my smile, "right, well you can go through now." She pressed a big button on her desk, I guess this was her office, and two big blacked out doors swung open.

"Wow!" I gasped. In front of me stood the most gorgeous office I had ever seen. I stepped gingerly inside and the doors closed behind me with a soft click. "Hello?" I asked, amazed at the echo. Suddenly a door was flung open, and Eliza herself stepped out in front of me. "Darling! Mwah, mwah. Ahh, so I see Janice, Janice, my model scout, made a good choice then! Oh, aren't you gorgeous!" she paused for breath, before continuing. "Sorry about the wait, I was in the wardrobe!" she pointed to the door that she had just come through. "Oh darling, take a seat!" she gushed, gesturing towards two sofas. This would be… interesting…

I pushed open the door to the office block and literally danced down the street. I HAVE A MODELLING CONTRACT! I wasn't watching where I was going and crashed into someone. "Woops sorry." I giggled. The person turned round to face me, Zayn?


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Zayn?

What was he doing here? It's not just a place you can 'pass' on the way to somewhere else. Eliza's office was on the very outskirts of London. If Zayn had been in London, he would be in the centre surely?

"What are you doing here!" I demanded, already knowing what the answer would be. "Just passing…" He mumbled, looking at his feet. "Don't lie!" I practically shouted. Why would Zayn Malik have followed ME somewhere? He must have followed me all the way from their house. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth…" he sighed. I waited impatiently, hands on hips. "Well…" I asked? "I don't think Eliza signed you because you are a good model…" I didn't say anything, I knew from past experiences that butting in when someone hadn't explained the full story never got you anywhere. "The paps got a picture of us in that cafe." He held up a newspaper with a picture of us two on the front, it looked like we were holding hands. The title read, 'zayn maliks new girlfriend?'

"What does this have to do with Eliza?" I asked angrily. "well… A few weeks back, she approached me about becoming a model, but I said that I had to focus on my career. I think she is using you to get to me…" I gasped. Zayn must have misinterpreted it, because he put his arm around me, "I'm sorry Caitlin." I pushed him away. "WHY WOULD YOU RUIN THIS FOR ME?" I screamed at him, before running down the street.

"Caitlin, wait!" I heard him call from behind me. I carried on running, the wind slowly drying the tears dripping down my face.

I stopped outside the tube entrance and had one look back. Zayn was running along the street, his cheeks red from the cold wind. "CAITLIN WAIT!" he shouted. I ran inside the entrance as quick as I could, thank god I had an oyster card. But Zayn wasn't giving up that easily…

He grabbed my arm as I attempted to swipe my card. "Caitlin stop!" "Why should I?" I asked, the tears beginning to run down my face again. "because-" "OH MY GOD, ITS ZAYN MALIK!" some girl screamed. Suddenly there was an outburst and people started running at us from all directions. "Come on…" he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards a door, again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

"Zayn, stop!" I shouted, loosening his grip from my arm, "Where are we going?" "Just come on!" he said, sounding a bit impatient. I reluctantly let him drag me along a narrow corridor, until we were outside. It was starting to get dark so I clung onto Zayn as we turned into an alley. "I'm not sure about going down there Zayn, it's really dark…" He laughed at me, before dragging me into it anyway.

"See, its fine." Zayn laughed at me jumping at my own shadow. "Yeah, I guess." I said, wriggling out from under his arm. He pulled me back before I had chance to walk beside him. I looked up at his face, the light caught it perfectly and he looked amazing, I had to shout at myself to not jump on him. "Did you say something?" he asked. "No, did you?" "No." He started to laugh at me and I slipped out from under his arm. "Well, I better be off." By this time we had reached the Boy's house.

"Do you want to come in?" "No, I'm alright." I smiled. I had school tomorrow, and besides, it was late and I needed to get home. I turned to go but Zayn grabbed my arm, "come to watch us rehearse for the tour!" he beamed. "No, I'm alright." I replied, suddenly remembering that I was supposed to be mad at him, before walking down the street.

I practically skipped the rest of the way, I, Caitlin Moore, had just turned down ZAYN MALIK. Serves him right for what he said about the modelling. I eventually managed to find my way back to the tube and this time, I got on.

I took a seat nearest the window and put my bag down beside me so no one could sit down. My phone started to buzz violently. Shit, where did I put it? I rummaged around in my bag and checked my pockets before finding it on the seat next to me.

The caller I.D said 'Zayn Malik.' I hit reject and put my phone back in my bag, before smiling to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

"CAITLIN! I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN! GET ON WITH YOUR WORK!" I sighed and looked back at my English book; this was the fourth time that Mrs Jones had said 'I'm not going to tell you again.' "Yes miss." I replied, looking down at the Shakespeare extract in front of me. Suddenly a note landed on my desk, I looked up at Mrs Jones to check if she had seen, but she was busy writing something on the board. I opened it and read what it said.

_I'm bored. I wonder what this 'exiting' thing Mrs J has to tell us… I bet she's knitted a new Cardigan!_

I laughed to myself and looked over in Jades direction. She was bent over her book, looking the picture of innocence. I quickly scribbled a reply, _same._ Before folding it up in a paper aeroplane and flying it in Jades direction. Amazingly it landed on her desk. She was about to open it when Mrs Jones turned back around from the board.

"Now girls, I mentioned before that I had some exiting news! Well, you may know the band one direction?" I slid down in my seat and looked over at Jade, her eyes were huge and I swear if she had moved at least an inch more forward she would have fallen off her chair. Mrs Jones carried on… "Well, they are based in London as you may know. But, Mr Cowell doesn't want fame to go to their heads so he wants then to go to a normal school." I sat bolt upright. "So, all of them are coming here!" She finished.

Cheers erupted from around the class. I slammed my desk forward and stood up abruptly, knocking my chair over. "WHAT!" I screamed, silencing the whole room.

—

"Hey you okay?" Jade asked.

I put the phone down. No one understood how I felt at this moment, in fact, I didn't really understand it myself. After Mrs Jones had told us about one direction, the rest of the day had just been a daze. I remember drifting from class to class, not really taking in what anyone was saying and spending most of my time staring out of the window. But now I was at home, staring at the calendar on my wall, counting the days until Zayn would enter my classroom. 2 days. It was Saturday now, and when I walked back into school on Monday, he would be there.

Jade had called me every hour since I ran out of school as soon as the bell went on Friday. I had never told her that I actually went and met up with Zayn that day, I just pretended that I had a stomach bug. I hadn't even told her about the modelling contract, in case Zayn was right about it. She was ecstatic about Louis coming to our school, even though he had a girlfriend. He would be in the year above and harry would be in the year below, but Zayn, Liam and Niall would be in our year. They had all been put in separate classes so they didn't distract each other and guess what?

Zayn was in mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

"THEIR HERE!" "OH MY GOD, THEIR HERE! MISS THEIR HERE!" "I CAN SEE NIALL!" "HARRY JUST WINKED AT ME!"

My whole class was squished up against the windows while I was casually sat rocking on my chair. Mrs Jones wasn't even shouting at them to mind the glass; she was just carelessly sipping coffee and laughing at the 20 girls all trying to catch a glimpse of one direction. I snorted as Jade fell off the window sill, the whole class gasped as she hit the floor, but two seconds later she was up again. "I'm okay!" she screamed, before scrambling back up.

Jesus, a week ago I would if been as mad as these girls, but now I just didn't care. "THEY JUST WALKED INSIDE!" Jades scream interrupted my thoughts. They all ran towards the door but Mrs Jones blocked the way, shouting over the noise that Zayn would be on his way soon. I closed my eyes and lent back on my chair, jade came and sat next to me.

"What is up with you?" "Nothing." I replied, not looking at her. "Well something's up. A few days ago you were screaming your head off about Zayn following you. But now, you're just not bothered." "I…I'm just not exited" I lied. "well, I'm Going to find out what's up-" she stopped and randomly fell off her chair; she landed on the floor and started to hyperventilate. "Jade..?" I asked, suddenly realising the whole class had gone silent. I slowly turned around, knowing what I was about to see.

There he was, his bag draped over his shoulder and his hair was slightly ruffled from the wind. How did he make even a uniform look sexy? Calm down Caitlin, what are you doing? He insulted your modelling and then dragged you down an alley. Just ignore him.

I turned back to Jade but she had already left, I looked up to see her slipping into a desk next to Sophie. She winked at me. Great, now the desk next to me is the only empty one. I looked at where Zayn was standing and saw his eyes light up as he realised the desk next to mine was the only free one. He hitched his bag further over his shoulder and then started to walk towards me. Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 13**

I pushed my hair out my eyes and took a deep breath. The gravel crunched under my feet as I walked towards the field. With a quick duck around a corner to avoid Jade who was coming out of the science labs, I ran towards the grass. I wandered around the edge and was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the shadow creep up behind me.

"Hey…" the voice said softly. I quickly spun round to see Zayn stood in front of me, his hands were in his pockets and his fringe was across his face, hiding his eyes. He seemed to be the complete opposite to how he was on stage, his cocky attitude was gone, and he was talking to me as a normal sixth former. "Can we make this quick? I need to go back to the art room." I asked. He looked at the floor, and was suddenly very interested in a piece of grass. "Um…yeah, okay, sure." He mumbled. Then, taking a deep breath, he looked up at me. "Well, you're obviously mad at me. So I'm guessing it's about the Eliza thing? If it's not, you can stop me-" he paused and I shook my head. "Okay then. Well, about a week before you were spotted, I was in the Jack Wills in London when Eliza's model scout approached me. She said that Eliza herself had wanted to speak to me, but she got caught up in a meeting, anyway, the scout showed me the newspaper with us in it and said that if I carried on being a singer, stories like this would get made up all the time, but if I was a model everyone would love me…" I watched as he paused for breath before carrying on. "But I said no, I wanted to be a singer. But then the woman got a call from someone, and they were talking about some designs, but then she looked at me and said 'no, he's refused. But I have another idea.' Then she looked at the picture of you, got out a red pen and circled your face. She didn't think I saw, but I did." he eventually finished.

"Wow Zayn." was all I could say. Maybe he was telling the truth…

"Zayn, I…"

"ZAYNY BOY!" we both looked over the other side of the field to see Louis running towards us. "Zayn, I couldn't find you. I got worried. Hey, aren't you the girl who was at my house?" He asked. "Our house Louis! Anyway, where's Harry?" Louis made a fake crying noise, "because he's not in sixth form, he gets let out half an hour after us for lunch." oh, that's right; Harry was only in year 11. Louis started to talk to Zayn about something he made in tech. Okay Caitlin, just slowly walk away, "oh and then it had this CARROT!" oh god. Louis had mentioned the famous word. I carried on walking backwards and quickly mouthed 'I'll talk to you later' to Zayn, before running in the direction of the art rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

I pushed my hair out my eyes and took a deep breath. The gravel crunched under my feet as I walked towards the field. With a quick duck around a corner to avoid Jade who was coming out of the science labs, I ran towards the grass. I wandered around the edge and was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the shadow creep up behind me.

"Hey…" the voice said softly. I quickly spun round to see Zayn stood in front of me, his hands were in his pockets and his fringe was across his face, hiding his eyes. He seemed to be the complete opposite to how he was on stage, his cocky attitude was gone, and he was talking to me as a normal sixth former. "Can we make this quick? I need to go back to the art room." I asked. He looked at the floor, and was suddenly very interested in a piece of grass. "Um…yeah, okay, sure." He mumbled. Then, taking a deep breath, he looked up at me. "Well, you're obviously mad at me. So I'm guessing it's about the Eliza thing? If it's not, you can stop me-" he paused and I shook my head. "Okay then. Well, about a week before you were spotted, I was in the Jack Wills in London when Eliza's model scout approached me. She said that Eliza herself had wanted to speak to me, but she got caught up in a meeting, anyway, the scout showed me the newspaper with us in it and said that if I carried on being a singer, stories like this would get made up all the time, but if I was a model everyone would love me…" I watched as he paused for breath before carrying on. "But I said no, I wanted to be a singer. But then the woman got a call from someone, and they were talking about some designs, but then she looked at me and said 'no, he's refused. But I have another idea.' Then she looked at the picture of you, got out a red pen and circled your face. She didn't think I saw, but I did." he eventually finished.

"Wow Zayn." was all I could say. Maybe he was telling the truth…

"Zayn, I…"

"ZAYNY BOY!" we both looked over the other side of the field to see Louis running towards us. "Zayn, I couldn't find you. I got worried. Hey, aren't you the girl who was at my house?" He asked. "Our house Louis! Anyway, where's Harry?" Louis made a fake crying noise, "because he's not in sixth form, he gets let out half an hour after us for lunch." oh, that's right; Harry was only in year 11. Louis started to talk to Zayn about something he made in tech. Okay Caitlin, just slowly walk away, "oh and then it had this CARROT!" oh god. Louis had mentioned the famous word. I carried on walking backwards and quickly mouthed 'I'll talk to you later' to Zayn, before running in the direction of the art rooms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

"Your homework today is…" Urgh homework. I got out my planner and copied down what the teacher had just written on the board. "What's the homework?" Zayn asked me. "Oh dear pretty boy, do you ever listen; it's on the board." He laughed at his own stupidity, before also quickly jotting it down on a piece of paper. We put away our things and slowly started to leave the classroom.

"So what are you doing at the weekend?" I asked Zayn. "Well, we are recording the album all weekend, but on Sunday we are going to watch a football game for a couple of hours." I froze to the spot. The last time I thought about football was when I was with… him.

You may wonder who he is. I haven't spoken about what happened between us to anyone. It's just that Zayn reminded me so much of him, everything he does makes me think of him.

Well, when I was seven, the cutest boy I had ever met moved to my school, we were best friends until year 9, when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I felt like I was living in a dream, until 2 months before the end of year eleven, when he left me. I don't mean we broke up, he just …left. I found a note stuck on the inside of my locker one Friday afternoon saying, 'by the time you read this, I will be in new york. I'm not coming back Caitlin. I'm sorry, I couldn't find the words to say goodbye. I will always love you xxx'. I cried for weeks and weeks and I only just got over him …when I met Zayn.

"Caitlin…?" Zayn asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance. "Uh, what, football?" Zayn looked at me weirdly. "Yeah, I was just asking if you wanted to come. We have our own box." I looked at his face, and slowly taking a deep breath in, I smiled. "Sure. Sounds great."

"Oh my god, you have to get me invited!" Jade screamed in my face. "Uh…" I said, wiping my face as if she had spat on me. "I'll ask Za-" She squealed. "But! I'm not promising anything…" I stood up and walked over to where Zayn was sat. He was 'reading a book' but I had seen him watching me from over the cover, and besides, it was upside down. "Zayn, you generally read books this way round…" I said; turning it the right way round and giving it back to him. He went red, "I…uh, I know, but I wasn't really reading. So, what's up?" He asked. "I was just wondering; you know that match on Sunday?" "Oh Caitlin! I was meaning to tell you, it's been cancelled, but we are going back to the house for a two on two match, you want to come?" "Sure, can Jade come to?" I asked. "Who's Jade? The pretty one with the black hair that you're practically attached to? The one who was staring at Louis when I was talking to him?" "That's the girl." He grinned at me, "sure, she can come."


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

"JADE! Come on! How much make up do you need?" I screamed up the stairs at her. I had arrived on time, but as usual jade was running late. "One second!" that meant another 5 minutes… But, oh no, a minute later she came running down the stairs. "I'm ready!" she breathed.

We left jades, and started the ten minute journey to the boy's house. Jade was talking to herself, so I plugged in my iPod. I didn't even realise I was singing along until she grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. "You're really good you know…" She said seriously "What?" "Don't let anyone tell you, you can't be what you want to be." I tightened my grip around her arm, "thanks jade." This was why I loved this girl.

We continued walking for about 5 minutes until we reached the boys house. "Ready?" I asked Jade. He only grinned at me.

Niall opened the door. "Hello girls! how are you?" he asked. "Good thanks" I smiled. He took our coats and walked us through to the main living room where the rest of the boys were. Zayn stood up, "hey." I said softly, "hey" he replied, pulling me in for a hug. Louis fell off the sofa, dragging Harry with him and everyone laughed, breaking the silence that Zayn and I had caused. "So!" said Liam, "anyone want any drinks?" "Can I have a-" Niall began. "NO ALCOHOL!" everyone screamed. Niall shuffled his feet, "fine. I'll just have a coke…" Liam went off to get the drinks, and I realised that Jade was still stood up, looking a bit lost. Louis seemed to notice, "Hey, jade is it?" she nodded, holding back her excitement. "Wanna sit down here with superman?" he asked flexing his muscles, almost knocking over harry. "Sure!" she beamed. Niall suddenly screamed. "Christ Niall!" Liam shouted from the kitchen, "What is it?" "Let's all go in the pool!" Niall shrieked. All the boys nodded in excitement and me and jade just looked at each other. "But we don't have our b…" I began. "That's not the way we do it here!" Louis screamed, running towards the pool, dragging jade with him. He jumped in the air and then dived into the water…fully clothed.

This would be a…interesting night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

The giant splash had slowly turned back into mere ripples on the surface of the water, yet neither Louis nor Jade had reappeared. Harry was the first to step forwards, "Louis?" he asked. I waited, still no movement. Liam walked through the middle of me and Harry and pulled his top over his head. I caught a cheeky look at his six pack before he dived gracefully into the water. 5 seconds later on the other side of the pool, a spluttering jade and a grinning Louis appeared. Louis immediately collapsed in a fit of giggles. "yo..you..gu..guys! Yo..ur..fa..faces!" he gasped, still out of breath from being under the water. Jade started to swim towards our side of the pool, where a very angry, wet Liam was climbing out. She started to laugh as Louis swam up behind her, "carrot anyone?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

Harry, Niall and Zayn all immediately dived into the pool in their clothes, and started to drag Louis under. Jades screams pierced my ear drums, "you coming in?" Zayn shouted at me. "In a minute." I replied. Truth was, I was very shy about showing my body. People call me skinny, but I try and eat as much as I can! Girls who think they are fat always bitch about me complaining about how I look. But I am just as self-conscious as they are, I mean, who wants to look at a bag of ribs?

I turned my attention back to Liam who was gesturing for me to follow him back into the house. I ran to catch up with him, he was still soaking wet from the pool and his hair was all messed up from when he had rubbed his head. I couldn't help but giggle, "What?" he asked. "Nothing." I replied biting my lip. "What is it?" I said nothing. "Come on, tell me, or you will get a nice wet hug!" Before I could say anything, he grabbed me from behind and pulled me close to his chest, I squealed as the water damped my top. "Liam!" I screamed. We were interrupted by a cough from the doorway, it was Zayn. "Oh no! Don't let me disturb you!" He snapped. He glared at Liam, but he hid his face behind his fringe. Zayn Stormed out and jumped back into the pool. "What was his problem?" I asked Liam. "God knows..." he said, shaking his head and pulling on a new top.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I didn't! Zayn, what is your problem?"

"You tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You know what!"

"I haven't done anything!"

"yeah…sure. What was that back there then?"

"Back where?"

"In the house!" Zayn shouted angrily, his feet splashing in the water. I rolled up my leggings and stuck my feet in as well, the cold water making me shudder. "You mean with me and Liam?" "Yeah." "Nothing happening…he was trying to soak me." I said. "Whatever." Zayn muttered, standing up and rolling his jeans back down. "Zayn wait!" I screamed. He quickened his pace and slipped through the open gate round to the front of the house. I vaulted it and ran after him into the park opposite.

"Are you following me!" He shouted. "No, I just want to know what's wrong!" I said, exhausted from running. "You want to know?" He asked. "Yes!" "Fine then I'll tell you! From the moment I met you, I knew you were something special! Your laugh, the way you smile, the cute way you had to keep looking in the mirror to check if you looked okay when we met up. You even had to keep pinching yourself to see if you were really with me! I thought you might of felt the same way, but then I saw you with Liam-" He took a short gasp of breath inwards and quickly stopped talking. "I've said too much!" he muttered, running towards the entrance to the park. I couldn't move or speak. Had this really just happened?

Before I knew it the rain had started to fall. Tiny droplets ran down my face, drenching my hair and clothes. The sky slowly started to darken and my soaked skirt wasn't nearly warm enough for the cold chill that had filled the air. "Caitlin? Caitlin!" A voice shouted. "Caitlin, oh god, Caitlin! What are you doing, you're soaked!" Suddenly some tanned arms wrapped around my legs and back and lifted me from the swing where I was sat. "Zayn..?" I asked; my voice chocked. His face was centimetres from mine. "Yes?" he whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

I pushed him away.

Why did I do that? Zayn Malik was about to kiss me and I pushed him off me!

"Zayn, I'm sorry, I just…can't." I jumped off the swing and ran out the park, the tears blurring my vision. I ran round the corner and bumped into someone, there hood was low and I couldn't see their face. "I'm sorry…" I stuttered; I was still freezing from when it rained. It suddenly dawned on me that I was in a dark alley and had no idea where I was. That was when the voice spoke, "did you miss me?" I froze. "Babe, don't be scared, don't you recognise me?"

That voice.

No, no it couldn't be. Could it?

It was him.

He lifted is head up and the hood of his coat fell back. I gasped, "Yes, it's me." He smiled. Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE? YOU FUCKING PRICK! YOU JUST LEFT ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I CRIED WHEN YOU LEFT! AMERICA! FUCKING AMERICA WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAT ME!" he grabbed my wrists, but I hadn't finished. "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU SWORE THAT WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER, AND THEN WHEN YOU DID HAVE TO LEAVE, YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL ME!"

He looked up at me, the tears glistening in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I left you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. It was a stupid thing to do. I was stupid. I was stupid to have ever left you in the first place…I just… I have my reasons. But please, just please say you'll forgive me. " I sighed, what was the point of fighting anymore. I knew this boy like the back of my hand. "I don't think I can forgive you yet, but, I'll let you explain. I know you have your reasons for leaving." I eventually said. "You do?" "I do." I sighed, pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you." We simultaneously said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

I pushed oven the door slightly, looking round the room. Everyone was there, staring at me. I gripped the hand that belonged to the person I was dreading to bring inside. I looked over to the side of the room to see Jade snuggled into Louis arm. Niall was watching them; I swear I saw his eyes narrow as Louis put his arm around her shoulder.

"uhh… Jade? Can you come outside for a minute?" Zayn stood up. "We need to talk Caitlin." "Not now Zayn! Please!" I shouted through gritted teeth. Jade dragged herself off the sofa and slowly started to walk towards me. I grabbed her wrist with my free hand and dragged her outside.

"YOU!" she screamed, her face beginning to go red. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARE YOU BACK NOW THEN?" she paused and turned to me, "IS HE BACK TO STAY THIS TIME?" "Jade calm down-" I began, grabbing her arm. "NO, I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN. DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH WHEN YOU LEFT!" he looked to the floor and shuffled his feet around. "LOOK AT ME YOU PRICK!" Then she did something I was not expecting. He dropped to the floor, clutching his nose in pain. "Jade! Why the hell did you hit him?" I gasped. "I thought you would be glad! After what he did!" She spat at him. "Jade, of course I'm angry, but what the point of fighting anymore…" "I know what the point of fighting is!" she screamed, lunging towards him. I grabbed her arms and held her back as the door flung open and all 5 boys ran out.

"What is going on?" Liam demanded. "Who is he…?" Zayn asked. He put his head up and Harry gasped. "Tyler?" "Harry? Shit harry mate. How are you?" harry pulled him in for a man hug and they did some retarded hand shake thing, which ended in them hitting each other on the back. "So are you and your girl still together then, how long was it since we last spoke?" Harry asked. I looked at the floor and Tyler looked away. "What's…going on?" harry asked again, the suspicion in his voice clear. "Caitlin was my girl." Tyler mumbled. "You? and him!" Zayn shouted. "Oh so is this your new guy?" Tyler asked, looking Zayn up and down, shorting with laughter. "So what if I am!" Zayn shouted.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "Tyler, I have still not forgiven you! Zayn we are NOT together! Harry? Tyler? You guys know each other? And jade, Calm it!" I paused for breath, "Now if you will excuse me! I need to talk to Tyler and find out where the fuck he has been!" And with that I grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the park.

…

Sorry! Lots of swearing in this! Naughty Caitlin! It's mainly her! Not me, I promise!


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

"You what?" I whispered, blinking back the tears. "She's dead." Tyler repeated again. I could see his eyes welling up, and all I wanted to do was run over and hug him. "She…she can't be." "I'm so sorry Caitlin. I should have told you. She was like a mum to you, but she didn't want anyone to know what was going on, she just wanted to go to America, the place where she had always wanted to live, so she could die in peace." Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears streamed down my face, I could taste the salt which tingled on my lips. What was I doing? It wasn't my mum that had died, it was Tyler's.

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I could feel him shaking. I had missed his hugs. "Cancer." He whispered.

I felt him relax into my body and I messed with the blonde highlights in his hair, just slightly lighter that the rest. I felt so honoured that he had told me how she died. "Tyler?" I asked. He lifted his head off my lap and turned to face me. "The run for cancer research, I want to do it." He nodded, as if in silent approval. That's when it happened. His lips crashed onto mine and a thousand different feelings ran through my body. The main being how much I had missed him, the familiar smell of his Hollister hoody that he always wore, the way his hair swept perfectly across his face and the way he made me feel. But there was also a pang of guilt. Like what we were doing was wrong. It sounds stupid, but, I felt like I was betraying Zayn.

He broke off the kiss and lent back to look at me. He bit his lip and smiled. The smile that made my stomach do cartwheels.

"We should probably get back. I need to explain this to Jade before she has another go at you. And it sounds like you and harry have some catching up to do. What is with that anyway?" I asked. "What me and Harry?" "Yeah." I nodded. "Oh, we go way back; we tried to get a band together a couple of years ago, before I moved to America. He has an amazing voice you know." I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" Tyler asked, confused by my reaction. "Wow, you really have been out the loop while you've been in America. The other 4 guys he was with, they are his band. There called one direction. They are like the biggest group in the UK!" I snorted. "What?" his mouth dropped almost to the floor. "Come on loser, let's go back?" We started walking again.

"The biggest in the UK!" He gasped. "Yes!" I screamed, biting my lip to stop me from laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 22**

"You HAVE to have this!" Jade squealed, wrapping the dress over her arm. "OH MY GOD. And that too!" She screamed, grabbing another dress, this one was bright pink and would make me look like a flamingo! "Jade, I am not wearing that!" I protested. "Oh yes you are!" she laughed, pushing me towards a changing room. Jade and I have completely different styles, she likes bright and bold outfits which make her stand out, whereas I like pretty things, like floral and creams. That's when it caught my eye, the perfect dress. The one I had been searching for all this time. I had seen it on the lipsy website months ago, and now it was here, in the sale.

"JADE! That's the dress!" I squeaked, running towards it. I was inches away from it when another pair of hands snatched it from the rail. I was so angry, I just couldn't contain myself. "MY DRESS!" I screamed. The girl turned around and walked right up close to me, and then a puzzled look appeared on her face. "Where do I recognize you from?" she asked. I was staring at the dress so she repeated the question. "Do I know you? And what do you mean, YOUR dress, its mine now." I looked at her blankly, now I think about it, she did look familiar. "No, I don't think so." I smiled politely, "and actually I had that dress reserved, they must have put it back on the rail by accident." I lied. Her face seemed to soften when she realised she didn't know me. "Oh right…Sorry, here you go." She said, passing me the dress. "Thanks." I smiled. I turned around and walked back over to Jade. "What was that all about?" she asked. "I don't know… I think she thought I was someone else. I guess she didn't like the person she mistook me for." I laughed. Jade looked at me, "oh well. I guess I'll have this pink dress then." She giggled. "But you already have a dress for the party?" I asked. "I know, but now I want this one." She ran in the direction of the changing rooms.

That's when I saw the girl again; she was searching through some clothes, obviously looking for another dress. I folded my dress over my arm and began to walk towards her to apologize for shouting about my dress earlier. Her phone started to ring so I started looking through the clothes rail behind her. She obviously didn't see me as she started talking away on her phone. "Sheesh Louis! Calm down! I don't care if harry stole your carrots, get Zayn or someone to get them back!" I froze to the spot, she knew the boys? "What? Am I okay? Yeah, I thought I recognised some girl in the shop, but it wasn't her I guess." I slowly crouched down behind the clothes as she carried on talking. "What do you mean 'what girl'? Mind your own business cheeky! Yeah, I love you too babe. See you on Monday? You can take me out to pizza or something, yeah?" That's when it hit me. This was Hannah, Louis ex. obviously they hadn't broken up. God, I can't believe he would treat Jade like this! She hung up the phone and carried on searching the rails, I was about to move when her phone started ringing again. "What?" she asked. "Oh sorry Hun, I thought it was Louis. What's wrong? Uhh, I swear I saw the girls that we saw coming out of Louis house in Lipsy!" Oh my god, she saw us leaving the boys house. "I don't know … I think he's cheating on me." That's it, I'd heard enough. I stood up and walked briskly in the direction of the changing rooms. Louis had some serious explaining to do.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

"You HAVE to have this!" Jade squealed, wrapping the dress over her arm. "OH MY GOD. And that too!" She screamed, grabbing another dress, this one was bright pink and would make me look like a flamingo! "Jade, I am not wearing that!" I protested. "Oh yes you are!" she laughed, pushing me towards a changing room. Jade and I have completely different styles, she likes bright and bold outfits which make her stand out, whereas I like pretty things, like floral and creams. That's when it caught my eye, the perfect dress. The one I had been searching for all this time. I had seen it on the lipsy website months ago, and now it was here, in the sale.

"JADE! That's the dress!" I squeaked, running towards it. I was inches away from it when another pair of hands snatched it from the rail. I was so angry, I just couldn't contain myself. "MY DRESS!" I screamed. The girl turned around and walked right up close to me, and then a puzzled look appeared on her face. "Where do I recognize you from?" she asked. I was staring at the dress so she repeated the question. "Do I know you? And what do you mean, YOUR dress, its mine now." I looked at her blankly, now I think about it, she did look familiar. "No, I don't think so." I smiled politely, "and actually I had that dress reserved, they must have put it back on the rail by accident." I lied. Her face seemed to soften when she realised she didn't know me. "Oh right…Sorry, here you go." She said, passing me the dress. "Thanks." I smiled. I turned around and walked back over to Jade. "What was that all about?" she asked. "I don't know… I think she thought I was someone else. I guess she didn't like the person she mistook me for." I laughed. Jade looked at me, "oh well. I guess I'll have this pink dress then." She giggled. "But you already have a dress for the party?" I asked. "I know, but now I want this one." She ran in the direction of the changing rooms.

That's when I saw the girl again; she was searching through some clothes, obviously looking for another dress. I folded my dress over my arm and began to walk towards her to apologize for shouting about my dress earlier. Her phone started to ring so I started looking through the clothes rail behind her. She obviously didn't see me as she started talking away on her phone. "Sheesh Louis! Calm down! I don't care if harry stole your carrots, get Zayn or someone to get them back!" I froze to the spot, she knew the boys? "What? Am I okay? Yeah, I thought I recognised some girl in the shop, but it wasn't her I guess." I slowly crouched down behind the clothes as she carried on talking. "What do you mean 'what girl'? Mind your own business cheeky! Yeah, I love you too babe. See you on Monday? You can take me out to pizza or something, yeah?" That's when it hit me. This was Hannah, Louis ex. obviously they hadn't broken up. God, I can't believe he would treat Jade like this! She hung up the phone and carried on searching the rails, I was about to move when her phone started ringing again. "What?" she asked. "Oh sorry Hun, I thought it was Louis. What's wrong? Uhh, I swear I saw the girls that we saw coming out of Louis house in Lipsy!" Oh my god, she saw us leaving the boys house. "I don't know … I think he's cheating on me." That's it, I'd heard enough. I stood up and walked briskly in the direction of the changing rooms. Louis had some serious explaining to do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

_Louis. We need to talk. I'll meet you in the park across from your house at 12am tomorrow. Don't be late. C._

Short and to the point, now all I had to do is wait. I threw my phone towards my bed and watched as it missed, hit the wall and then fell to the floor. "You really need to aim better." Jade sighed, as she slowly slid off my bed and onto the floor. I went and sat next to her. "Jade…you know you will always be my best friend no matter what. I really love you ya know." Jade jumped up, "Caitlin, please don't go all lesbian on me." She shouted, pushing me away. "I'm not, sit back down stupid." She said down next to me grinning. How could I tell her this? She's fancied Louis for ages! From as soon as she saw him on x factor. Jade smiled at me, "I love you too silly, BFF's for ever!" she squealed, in an over exaggerated American accent. I smiled at her weakly, I couldn't do this, I would just have to wait until Louis explained himself.

"HAVE YOU GOT EVERYTHING?" I shouted at jade as she ran down my front path. She climbed on her bike and tossed her bag over her shoulder. "Don't know, don't care!" She laughed, beginning to cycle off. "Oh and Jade?" "Yeah?" she asked, stopping the bike. "Please don't hit any old people this time!" She laughed at me evilly, before carrying on down the street. She was almost hit twice even before she reached the end of the road. I took a sharp breath inwards and stepped back in the house to grab my coat, I didn't bother to tell mum where I was going, she wouldn't care.

As I closed the door behind me, a gust of cold wind blew past, causing me to shiver violently. "Shit." I cursed, pulling my coat tighter around me. I put my head down and fought my way to the boy's house through the wind.

I pushed open the gate to see Louis sitting on a swing. He looked up and smiled as I walked over. I kept my face blank, not making a sound. I sat down on the swing next to his and still didn't say anything. "So? You wanted you speak to me?" He asked. Once again, I kept silent. I was waiting for something. "Caitlin, are you okay-" That's when his phone started to ring. I smiled to myself, just what I was waiting for. "So, is that you girlfriend?" He looked at me and his mouth fell open. "what?" He gasped. "Give it up Louis…I KNOW."


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

"What do you mean girlfriend?" Louis asked, shaking a little. "Oh GIVE IT UP!" I shouted, "Hannah! Hannah who you 'broke up with'" I shouted. "We did break up…" he protested. "Yeah…sure. Well Louis, one things for sure. Your date with jade is CANCELLED. I am not letting you hurt her." I yelled. "Caitlin listen plea-" "JUST shut up Louis…please." I breathed, walking towards the gate. I swung it open and walked down the road. All I wanted was to just hug Tyler right now. That's when I noticed...her.

Zoe. Tylers ex. She was the typical popular girl, the queen bee. That's until her dad lost his job and she had to move from our school. Her and Tyler's relationship didn't last and that's when he met me. But why was she here?

I watched as her hair extensions flew round a corner and into an alleyway. It couldn't do any harm to follow her, could it? The answer to that is yes.

I hitched my bag up onto my shoulder and walked towards the dark alley. What was she doing down here? I gingerly stepped forward and walked further and further into the darkness. It was only when my eyes adjusted to the light that I saw them. Tyler and Zoe… kissing. He had left, come back, and now he was cheating on me? I couldn't hold it in any longer. I lunged forward and grabbed her hair, a chunk of blonde extensions came away in my hand but I threw them to the side, grabbing at her real hair. I dragged her all the way back up the alley until we were opposite the park. I twisted her arm around her back and pushed her to the floor, Tyler was desperately trying to pull me off. I lowered myself down to her level, "I hope you rot in hell." I hissed, "Now why don't you fly away to America with MY boyfriend and then I won't have to see EITHER of you ever again!" I spat at her. She grinned at me evilly, "oh but Caitlin, I already am." she laughed.

I stood up straight and turned to face Tyler, "Caitlin, please. Her dad's married my mum! But when we met up before the wedding, we remembered how good we were together and-" He began, but I cut him off. "So you came back to see me, but, let me guess, you're going to say 'I jumped to the conclusion that you wanted to get back together!' No, that's what I thought you wanted! YOU LIED ABOUT YOUR MUM HAVING CANCER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE DYING EVERYDAY FROM IT! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" I snarled. "Cait-" He mumbled. "save it." I snarled, clenching my hand into a fist. Before I knew it Tyler was on the floor, clutching his face in pain. But, I didn't hit him? I turned around to see Zayn; his hand was slightly grazed around the knuckles. "Listen you dick!" he shouted at Tyler. "No one fucking messes with Caitlin like that! Okay? And cancer? You're sick!" and with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the house.


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

"hmmphhh." I rolled over in bed. The sun was shining in through a gap in the curtains; it shone into a corner of the room where my hoody was dumped. But this wasn't my room. I sat up in bed, where was I? Then I remembered everything, Tyler, Zoe, Zayn? I crashed back down onto the bed, my head hitting the pillow hard, causing the whole bed to creak.

I was awoken again by the smell of burning. Shit, was the house on fire? I jumped out of bed and pulled my hoody back over my head; I ran down the stairs and stopped when I heard screaming from the kitchen.

"LOUIS! YOU'VE FUCKING BURN MY TOAST! HOW THE HELL HAVE YOU BURNT MY TOAST! ALL I SAID WAS PUT IT IN THE TOASTER!" Jade screamed. I slowly walked towards the door, the cold floor sending shivers up my spine. There was more screaming and the crash of a place on the floor. I carefully opened the door. As if in slow motion, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face me. Jade smiled weakly and Zayn put his arm around me, I shook it off. I slammed the door as I walked outside. Sliding my feet into the pool, I remembered all the times me and Tyler had spent together. How could he do this to me? He lied…twice. And now, he's gone. The boy I had loved for years had gone, this time for good.

My phone rang next to me. "STOP CALLING!" I screamed, throwing it at the water. For the first time in my life, I aimed properly, and it landed in the pool with a splash. Great. Now I don't have a phone. I stood up and walked back inside. Zayn was sat on the edge of the sofa looking worried. Niall was attempting to make something in the kitchen, with help from Liam, I had no idea what it was, but I was defiantly not eating it. And Jade and Louis were curled up on the sofa. I couldn't keep quiet anymore. I did not want Jade to end up feeling how I felt right now. The sooner she was told, the easier it would be to get over Louis. But not right now. I still haven't spoken to Zayn.

"Zayn? Can I speak to you?" I asked, my voice sounded weak and just at that moment I realised how cold I was. "Yeah, sure." He said, standing up. I watched as he nervously messed with the sleeve of his Jumper, before taking it off and slowly stretching out his arm to give it to me. "no, you're alright Zayn. It's fine." I mumbled. "No, take it, please." I took the Jumper out of his hand and pulled it over my head, it smelt familiar, of Zayn. "Thanks." "Shall we go outside?" He asked. "yeah."

"Look Zayn, Remember in the park? A while ago, when Tyler first came back. You tried to-" "kiss you." He said, cutting me off. "yeah." "Caitlin, I don't know what came over me. You were just sat there; I thought you must have felt the same way after I told you all the things I loved about you. If I'm honest, I'm crazy about you, I always have been. I can't believe that I actually thought you felt the same way. But then you just turned up at the house with your 'boyfriend.' It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. He looked like he was fresh off the cover of a magazine. In the couple of months he was here, he was already friends with harry, Niall followed him around like a little puppy, Liam finally had someone to talk about serious things with and he laughed at all of Louis Jokes, I felt like an outsider. Like he was replacing me. I couldn't even look at yo-" I pressed my lips up against his. It felt right, like it was meant to be this way. I pulled away and looked at Zayn, he looked stunned. Well, there was no other way to shut him up. "I…I…" he began, "shhh. I think you've said enough for one day, don't you?" I laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26**

I pulled my tank top over my head and walked over to the pool. One more week and then back to school. One more week and then the boys were going on tour. Their own tour. No other contestants, just them. I sighed as I tied up my hair in a bobble. What I felt like right now was so confusing. I sat down by the pool, dipping my toes in. What was stopping me from being with Zayn? Yes, he had said those things about the modelling, causing me to quit, but was that it?

Me and Jade were saying at the boys house for a few days. Louis had seemed to leave Jade alone after I spoke to him, and Jade hadn't asked many questions. But we were here as Harry had invited us. Him and Jade were really close.

I stood back up and turned to see Jade walking towards me. "You alright?" I asked. "No. Is Louis avoiding me?" She asked. I sighed. I had another talk with Louis only the day before, he told me everything. He had been with Hannah for ages, but as soon as he saw Jade, something clicked. Yet he couldn't bring himself to break up with her. "Jade…he's not avoiding you. He has other things he needs to get done." this was the perfect time to tell her. "Like what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Like seeing his girlfriend." I laughed, acting like I thought she knew about Hannah.

"His…his girlfriend?" she asked, the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Umm…Hannah? I thought you knew." "No I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me! You knew I liked him!" she screamed at me. Well that backfired. She turned and ran inside, leaving me sat by the side of the pool. Urghh. I'm so stupid. Why did I do that?

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my shoulders, Zayn. "I turned around sharply, pushing his arms off me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "Just, don't say anything. I really don't understand you sometimes Caitlin. I thought you liked me and then you brought your boyfriend home. And now you kiss me, and then won't talk to me. I really don't know why I bother." He turned on his heels and walked back inside. Why did I keep pushing him away?


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27**

"Zayn? Zayn! Where are you?" I asked. I heard some sniffles from the lounge. "Zayn? Are you in here?" "I might be…" a husky voice said from the other side of the room. "Are you hiding behind the sofa?" "I might be…" he repeated. I walked around to the back of the sofa and crouched down besides Zayn. "Are you crying?" I asked. "no." he mumbled, a single tear running down his cheek. I wiped it away with my finger before slouching down next to him. "What's going on with you?" he asked. I put my head in my hands. "I don't know Zayn. I just don't know." he put his finger under my chin and turned my face to his. "Caitlin…I'm going to ask you this once and only once." "What?" "Tell me what you think when you look at me. Don't lie. Tell me exactly." I sighed and studied his face for a moment, "you're gorgeous. Everything about you is just so amazing. You make me smile. You make me laugh. You're always there for me. You've stuck with me through everything-" I stopped abruptly and felt my eyes widen. Zayn looked at me, "what?" he asked.

"I love you." I whispered.

Finally, after all this time, I had realised it. I had never wanted Tyler back; I just wanted to make Zayn jealous.

Zayn paused and looked me in the eye. "Do you mean it?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Caitlin. I love you too. I always have." he smiled and then kissed me. I felt like fireworks were exploding around me. This was perfect. No, more than perfect. This was how it should be.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 28**

"ZAYN! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" I was currently being carried towards the pool by Zayn. "I'LL GET NIALL!" I screamed, "HE'LL HELP ME. NIALL! NIALLLLLL!" I screamed. "No one can help you now!" He laughed, reaching the pool. He lifted me up and threw me in. Unluckily for him, I had grabbed the front of his shirt and he fell in with me. "Haha, not so funny now are we?" I asked, still laughing at Zayn's shocked face. Niall came running out of the patio doors, "Caitlin? Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, climbing out of the pool.

"Louis!" I shouted, closing the door behind us. "What?" he grunted. "We need to talk." "About what?" He asked. "What do you think about!" By this time I had changed and the other boys had gone out, all except Louis who was ill. "JADE!" I shouted. "fine…but there's nothing to talk about…" He mumbled. "Nothing to talk about? How about how you broke my best friends heart!" I shouted. "I didn't- I mean, I didn't want to. It's just. She was so amazing and funny. But me and Hannah, we've been together for ages." He sighed. "You told the press you had broken up!" "Just to give Hannah a break!" "uhh..Whatever." "No, listen Caitlin. I really like Jade!" "PROVE IT!" I screamed, walking out the room.

I stormed into my room and slammed the door behind me. Why do I always get involved in things? It wasn't me that should be talking to Louis. It should be jade talking to him.

I picked up my phone and dialled her number. "Jade?" I asked. "YEAH!" she screamed. "DO YOU ENJOY DEAFENING ME?" I shouted. "uhh, no. You're the one screaming." "Jade? You need to get over here quick." "Why? Aren't you completely loved up with Zayn?" "I might be. But no, it's Louis. He needs to talk to you." "I have nothing to say to him-" "PLEASE Jade." "fine." She grunted. I heard rummaging and then the thud as she dropped her phone on the floor. "Jade?" "hmmhhphh. What?" "What are you doing?" "God, I thought you knew me better. Whether or not I'm mad at him, I still need a cute outfit." I laughed, putting the phone down. That girl will never change…

I walked downstairs and back into the lounge where I had left Louis. He was bent over his phone, the tears falling onto the duvet he had wrapped around him. "Louis? What's wrong?" "I proved it." He said. "Proved what?" I asked. "I've broken up with Hannah."


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 29**

"No, no, no! This isn't right! You can't break up with Hannah." I paused, sitting down carefully next to Louis. I grabbed his hand and continued, "You were so perfect together! She was so pretty and lovely, Jade hated it! She hated how nice Hannah was-" I babbled. "Caitlin please!" Louis begged, cutting me off. "You told me to prove it! I proved it!" He stood up and nervously started to pace the room, chewing his nails. That's when it occurred to me that I hadn't told him yet. "She's going to be here soon…" I said softly. "What!" Louis spluttered. "She's on her way here…now. To talk to you." I sighed. "Does she know about breaking up with Hannah?" I pulled my legs up onto the sofa and curled into a ball, "no." I paused, "but you're going to have to think of what to say, and fast, becau-" The doorbell rang and Louis froze to the spot. "I'll get it." I sighed, standing up.

I walked calmly to the door and opened it a fraction. Jade was stood outside, her black hair was straightened and it fell smoothly around her shoulders. She was wearing a bright dress which was pulled in around her tiny waist by a black belt. I opened the door fully and let her in, looking down at my own joggers and t-shirt. I realised how much of a mess I looked, but Jade had already grabbed my hand and was dragging me towards the lounge.

"Louis Tomlinson, do not say anything." She said, throwing her bag and jacket onto the sofa. I sat myself down quietly on the chair in the corner, waiting in anticipation for what Jade was about to do, or say, next. But what she did do was not what I was expecting at all…

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms around his neck she planted a kiss on his lips. I waited for them to pull apart, my mouth hanging open in shock. But they didn't, they kept kissing. "Huh hum…" I coughed, making my presence know. Jade pulled away and looked at me. "What are you doing?" I asked. Louis looked almost as shocked as me. "What I have been waiting to do for a long time." She turned back to Louis, "now, before you and your girlfriend ride off into the sunset please spare a thought for me." She finished, picking back up her bag and jacket and walking towards the door. "Jade! Wait!" Louis shouted, grabbing her by the arm. "Me and Hannah, we're finished. I want you…" Jade paused, facing him again; I could see the tears glistening in her jet black eyes. "You do?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering. "Yes." Louis said, nodding. She fell towards his open arms, sobbing into his shoulder. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so instead of making it awkward, I slipped into the kitchen and called Zayn.

"Um…Zayn? Jade's here…crying. Louis has dumped Hannah. Then he and Jade were kissing and now he's told her he wants her and now I'm not quite sure what is going on." I said all in one breath. Zayn didn't say anything for a moment, "yeah, I think me and the boys are coming home." He laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 30**

"Caitlin! Wake up! Quick! We only have 2 hours to get ready!" I rubbed my eyes and kicked off my covers to tell Jade to shut up. But as I sat up, I paused. Where was I? I looked around the room, gradually taking in the sights around me. I was at home. My home. But? I was living at the boy's house. I shook my head and climbed out of bed. We probably just got drunk last night and um…came home? Jade was sat in front of my mirror, brushing her hair. I swear she had gotten highlights in it. But at this very moment, it looked as dark as it was 5 months ago. Wow, I thought, my imagination must just be playing tricks on me. I carefully stepped across the room, avoiding the piles of clothes heaped on the floor.

"Last night was so much fun!" Jade squealed. I had no idea what she was talking about so I just murmured a yes in reply. "So what's going on with you and Louis now then?" I asked, searching through a pile of clothes that I swear I had left at the house. "Um…Louis?" she asked, tipping her head to one side. "Yes! Louis!" I laughed. "Louis who?" she asked again, her face showing no idea of what I was talking about. "Louis Tomlinson!" I shouted. Had she hit her head somewhere? "Oh my god. He's so dreamy. I can't wait to see them today!" Finally, she remembered.

But then something strange happened, something that I wasn't expecting. Jade's phone vibrated, and as she read the message on her screen she screamed and jumped onto my bed, burrowing her head in the pillow. "Jade?" I asked, touching her shoulder. She fell off the bed and started dancing across the room. "LOUIS TOMLINSON TWEETED ME! ME! HE TWEETED ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why didn't he just text you?" I asked; confused at the way she was reacting. "Text me? How would he text me!" She asked, even more confused than I was. I looked her up and down. She was wearing an 'I love Louis.' Hoody and she had her hair straightened and a fresh coat of fake tan on. Louis hated fake tan? And the hoody? "Um…how would he have my number?" she asked, nervously laughing. I shook my head again, "never mind." I muttered. Jade looked at me sideways and then returned to straitening her hair.

I slumped down on my bed. What was going on? I stood up again, unable to keep still and walked over to my calendar. I looked at today's date and what was written underneath. X factor tour. In bright red. I quickly ran to my window and opened it, my fingers slipping on the catches. I gasped as the air came flooding in through my window. Jade came running over. "Caitlin? Are you alright? What's up?" She gasped. "Do we know one direction?" I asked quickly. "What?" she said startled. "Do we know one direction? In person?" I repeated firmly. "No..." she eventually said, staring at me strangely.

I slid down my wall and ran my fingers through my hair. A dream. It had all been a dream.

"What's wrong?" jade asked worriedly, "do you feel sick? Do you want me to get your mum?" I shook my head. I only wanted one person right now. But that person was the one boy I couldn't have, and never did have.

Zayn.


End file.
